


Part 2: A Disappearance in the Sky Valley

by xxSwivletxx



Series: The Forgotten Heroes [2]
Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 18:38:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19910362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxSwivletxx/pseuds/xxSwivletxx
Summary: Alpine used to be your average, loyal SkyWing soldier, following orders and carrying them out, same as anyone. He rose through the ranks, and when Princess Auburn became governess of an important (yet unruly) SkyWing outpost, he became the commanding general, and Auburn's right-talon dragon. But the SkyWing ranks aren't always the place for anyone, and it seems Alpine isn't the missing piece in this thousand-part puzzle of an army.Soon enough, Princess Auburn's fierce grip on the dragons of Sky Valley proved to be more vicious than Alpine predicted, and when the disappearance of Auburn's youngest brother happens out of nowhere, Alpine is forced to redeem himself as a true SkyWing and is sent after him, into who knows what.A story of an almost-civil-war, a story of a kidnap, a story of loyalty, of redemption, but most importantly, a small tale part of a great saga.





	Part 2: A Disappearance in the Sky Valley

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! There's nothing here yet. Stuff will start being uploaded in a couple weeks, so hang in there for Part II!

Nothing here, yet!  
I just wanted to format out the summary and have it all done before I start posting. Once the new chapter is out, this message will be replaced by a full first chapter for you to read!


End file.
